1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-sustaining, non-biodegradable waste breakdown system, and more particularly to a waste breakdown system having byproducts used as fuel for the system so the system provides its own power to maintain system operation and is environmentally be friendly.
2. Description of Related Art
For many years, people have been trying to find a way to stop the pollution caused by the non-biodegradable waste. Methods using electricity, coal and biochemistry have been employed in an attempt to solve the problem. However, none of these methods has successfully achieved the goal where the byproducts generated during the process are compatible with nature. Accordingly, there has not been much advancement in stopping the pollution caused by non-biodegradable waste.
Examples of attempts that have been less than fully successful include China Patent No. 2231683, China Patent No. 1141331, China Patent No. 1114675, China Patent No. 2189609, Taiwan Publication No. 286626 and Taiwan Publication No. 295903. China Patent No. 2231683 uses an electric heater and a burner as the heat source for breakdown and gasification of the waste. To achieve the predetermined goal, the equipment in the xe2x80x2683 patent consumes so much energy that the process is very costly. China Patent No. 1141331 uses aluminum and iron as catalyst to increase the speed of non-biodegradable waste breakdown, which uses too much expendable material and makes continuous operation difficult because of the necessity to replenish the catalyst. China Patent No. 1114675 adapts two phases to breakdown the non-biodegradable waste. Although the xe2x80x2675 patent does not use any kind of catalyst, the potential risk of explosion is very high due to the pressure increase in the second phase. China Publication No. 2189609 has a debris control device to ease the problem of blockage by the debris. However, continuous operation to breakdown the waste cannot be sustained. Taiwan Publication No. 286626 uses external a heating device to preheat the furnace so the non-biodegradable waste will disintegrate into flammable gases and light oil, but consumes a great deal of energy. Taiwan Publication No. 295903 deletes the pre-heating process and substitutes the use of a solvent to disintegrate the non-biodegradable waste to decrease the consumption of energy. However, this patent does not consider various differences in wastes and thus causes secondary pollution and blockage of the pipes.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provide an improved self-sustaining non-biodegradable waste breakdown system to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to have a reactor with a filtering layer to absorb the long chain molecules of the disintegrated waste so that the long chain molecules stays on the filtering layer to continue the breakdown process and become short chain molecules. The short chain molecule is then condensed to an oil with high value.
Another objective of the present invention is that the heat is able to be fedback to continue the breakdown of the waste to decrease the cost and secondary pollution to the environment.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.